Natureza, Fome e Sacrifício
by fabiano-alves
Summary: A bruxa Satty reflete sobre algo que fez. Aviso: Yuri e Gore no texto, por isso a classificação M.


Avisos: Essa história possui elementos de shoujo-ai e yuri ( homossexualismo feminino ) e Gore ( Canibalismo ).  
Não tenho como prever a reação de cada um que for ler isso aqui, portanto se quiserem seguir em frente, é por sua conta e risco. Em minha opinião, os temas foram tratados de forma leve e até não-ofensiva, mas minha opinião pode não ser a mesma que a sua. '-'  
Bem, é isso.  
------------------------------------  
Satty tateia uma caneta vinda de Lightalzen nos lábios. À sua frente, uma página de pergaminho onde costumava deixar registros de coisas que lhe aconteciam.  
- Satty? - a elfa entrou no aposento e Satty apenas acenou de costas com uma das mãos para que ela se aproximasse. Tinha cabelos azuis e tirou sua tiara quando abriu a porta do quarto.  
Fabiano Alves diz:  
- Você nem foi dormir comigo hoje, que aconteceu? Ficou o dia inteiro aí. Quer escrever alguma coisa?  
Satty apenas concorda com a cabeça, continuando a bater a caneta nos lábios.  
- Err...quer escrever ou quer falar? - a elfa a olhou.  
Fabiano Alves diz:  
- Acho que tudo tem a ver com a natureza de cada um. - baixou a caneta e guardou o pergaminho. - Quer saber o que se passa, Selcia? - enfim a olhou.  
- Eu quero. - ela olhou temerosa, quando Satty falava sobre a natureza das coisas normalmente falava de forma dura e quase áspera.  
E então, Satty começou.  
-----------  
Um dia, meu professor de estudos arcanos, chamado Gorah, falava a nós, estudantes de magia que a natureza inata das criaturas e das pessoas não muda. Independente de quanto tempo se passe. De um cachorro a um ser humano, e hoje, depois de tanto tempo, vejo que ele tem razão no que dizia.  
" Silêncio classe! Vocês me odeiam não é? Acham que eu maltratato vocês porque sei que algumas de vocês aqui tem aquilo que em Prontera se costuma chamar de "maus pensamentos", não é? Vocês crêem firmemente que por eu ter morado por tanto tempo em Prontera depois de ter viajado o mundo todo me tornei um déspota, um pequeno ditador como aqueles que fazem Prontera uma vergonha, não é mesmo? "  
Fez-se o silêncio na sala.  
"Tenho uma novidade hoje para vocês todas e para os poucos homens presentes. Eu falei com a coordenadora e com a Encarregada Mana. Felizmente elas não são como vocês, cheias de achismos por causa da natureza de vocês, que negam-me por ser diferente de um homem comum de Geffen.  
"A verdade é que vocês não aceitam que eu lhe lecione. Vocês, se pudessem, me tirariam daqui sem pensar duas vezes. Bem, tenho novidades para vocês. Boas novidades. "  
"Mas antes das novidades, uma ordem expressa. Quem não obedecer, será expulso da Academia sem chance de volta. Conheço a natureza de vocês e sei que vão me odiar pelo que vou fazer, mas eu não me importo."  
Todos na sala olharam o velho professor.  
"Meninas de pé."  
A sala obedeceu.  
"Agora, todas as meninas que gostam de meninas, permaneçam de pé. As que não são assim, sentem. Quem tentar me enganar está expulsa. Conheço todas vocês. Todas."  
Fez-se um silêncio pela sala pela audácia do professor. Pupilas trêmulavam de ódio em direção a ele que nem sequer se abalou.  
"Algum problema? Ninguém vai sentar aqui? Será que as moças de Geffen são tão mentirosas e falsas quantas as noviças de Prontera?"  
"Eu pensava que vocês eram diferentes... Sempre me disseram que a maioria de vocês odiavam noviças porque elas não eram aquilo que aparentavam. Que isso era da própria natureza das magas. Terei me enganado ou será que os tempos mudaram?"   
Uma moça se sentou.  
"Vocês não podem negar sua natureza. Se negarem, estão mentindo para si mesmas."  
Outra moça se sentou.  
"Não sejam como as pessoas de Prontera. Vejam, vocês manipulam magia, isso é incomum, não são todos que conseguem. Geffenia ainda vive sempre que vocês evocam uma lança elemental de qualquer tipo! Vão matar isso também?"  
Uma outra moça se sentou.  
"Mais alguém vai se sentar?" ele encarou a sala.  
Um "não" foi notado por ele.Ele voltou a sua mesa, olhou para as meninas de pé e sorriu.  
"Nunca se esqueçam do que são. Não neguem sua natureza. Prontera negou e nega até hoje, e se tornou aquilo lá. Pobre Tristann, morrerá e seu povo continuará negando. "  
"Sente-se, moças."  
A classe obedeceu, em silêncio solene.  
"Eu estou me demitindo. Façam exercícios de campo pelo resto da semana. Semana que vem terão uma nova professora de Geffen para não terem mais animosidades com gente de Prontera. Quanto a mim, adeus. Talvez algum dia nos encontremos novamente."  
Silêncio em toda a sala. Quando ele saiu, nós nos olhamos. E percebemos que fizemos algo muito, mas muito errado. Nunca mais ouvimos falar dele. Deve ter morrido.  
-----------------  
Selcia apenas olhava curiosa para Satty.  
- Isso que ele nos falou...não negar o que somos...bom, você sabe que eu sou agora uma Mística em treinamento pela guilda Chama Prateada, não?  
A elfa concordou com a cabeça.  
- Conheci uma bela e jovem moça na Chama Prateada, seu nome é Lilith Ryoka, e é uma sábia.  
- Mais uma, Satty?  
Satty apenas sorri.  
- Na verdade, Lilith não é uma moça comum. Não é nem elfa como você, nem meia-elfa.  
- O que ela é...?  
Silêncio.  
- Não sabemos. Ainda...Talvez uma mestiça...- Satty passa a mão pelo seu braço direito nesse momento.  
- Voce gosta dela também, Satty?  
- Eu gosto. Ela não é o tipo de moça que nega sua natureza. - disse com um sorriso.  
- Aaahh...Já que gosta dela por causa disso...porque não me fica um pouco comigo hoje? Olha, estou seguindo minha natureza... - deu um sorriso maroto.  
- E porque não? - entregou-se. 

Anoitece em Juno.  
Satty dorme profundamente, mas seu sono está cheio de doloridas lembranças de um passado não muito remoto.  
"Você vai fazer o que eu mandar. Vai prometer."  
"...Sim."  
Dentes.  
"Você não pode atacar ninguém. Nem o Hermes."  
"...Sim."  
Carne sendo puxada.  
"Se você continuar assim querida, teremos a unidade do clã comprometida."  
"...Sim."  
Carne sendo arrancada.  
"Nunca negue o que você é."  
"..."  
Sangue.  
"..."  
"Nunca se ofereceram de comida pra mim..."  
Satty perde os sentidos. Só lembrava de estar imersa em um rio de sangue onde outros condenados se afogavam. Sentiu alguém a puxando para baixo também, mas, tirando forças sabe-se de onde, não afundou. Respirava, mas o ar estava carregado. Morreria de qualquer modo, concluiu.  
Então acordou.  
"..."  
"..."  
"..." sorriu para a menina que portava sua presilha de cura.  
"..."   
"..."  
"..." Estava suja de sangue, mas parecia satisfeita.

"..."  
"...Quero dormir."  
"Claro querida. Vamos." disse Satty com um sorriso.  
Satty acordou e passou a mão pela sua testa. Estava suada. Viu Selcia dormindo em seu colo, e por instinto, acarinhou a cabeça da elfa. Então teve medo ao pensar algo.  
" E se ela sentir fome durante a noite...?"  
Na mesma noite, Satty deixou Juno e voltou para Izlude.


End file.
